


Lucky

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x01/4x02, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Green Arrow - Freeform, The Candidate, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity forgets that her comm line is open a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, sweet, and silly, taking place sometime during 4x01/4x02.

“ _I should be so lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, I should be so lucky in love….”_

“You do realize I’m still here, right?”

Felicity froze as Oliver’s voice cut through her passionate one-woman cabaret act, drawing her firmly back into the present.

And to the comm line that was most certainly  _not_  closed, as she had first thought, but open.

To Oliver.

_Oh, frack._

“ _Please_  tell me you haven’t been listening as long as I think you have,” Felicity croaked, screwing her eyes shut with embarrassment. Then again, it wasn’t like he could see her. 

No, no.  _Hearing_  her was the problem. 

“Not long,” Oliver replied, and she  _wanted_  to believe that he was telling the truth. Somehow, though, she didn’t think he was. She knew him better than that. “Enough to keep me entertained while I wait for our bad guy to show up.”

Felicity groaned.

“If it’s any consolation, I thought you were pretty good,” Oliver supplied. He probably thought he was being helpful. Supportive. A good boyfriend.  

He was not.

“You  _have_  to say that, you’re my boyfriend,” Felicity pointed out. “It’s in the job description.”

“Funny, I don’t remember signing a contract when you agreed to come away with me six months ago.”

Felicity allowed herself a smile. Thinking of Ivy Town, of the time they’d spent there together, always brought a tingle to the tips of her fingers and toes and made her stomach swoop. Sure, maybe suburban domesticity wasn’t really her thing, but she’d meant what she said. As long as she was with Oliver, she didn’t really care where she was.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. 

“It was an  _unwritten_  contract, Oliver. Unspoken. Understood but not necessarily said  _out loud,”_ she explained, a little exasperated by his ignorance. Really, how did he not know this? Sure, his past relationships hadn’t been all that successful - The Huntress, McKenna,  _Laurel_  - but surely he wasn’t completely out of the loop with the rules of long-term dating. 

After all, they’d been together for six months. 

“I’ll try to remember that next time I compliment your karaoke skills.”

_Ugh._

_Dammit, Oliver._

Felicity put her head in her hands, then spoke very slowly and deliberately into the definitely open comm line. 

“Honey, you know I care a lot about you. But next time I start singing to myself, I  _need_  you to pretend you’re not listening, okay? For my  _own_  sake.”

Oliver laughed. “Noted.”

“Promise me, Oliver. My sanity and dignity are at stake here.”

“I promise, Felicity.”


End file.
